The conventional writing board structure comprises a metal tablet having a predetermined size and an oily white surface for writing on with a pen, chalk, or the like. The marks of the pen or chalk can be easily removed from the oily white surface of the metal tablet by an eraser.
Such conventional writing board as described above is defective in design because the oily white surface of the metal tablet is susceptible to abrasion, or damage which is caused by an eraser containing a volatile solvent, such as toluene.